Marioluigiplushbros
Marioluigiplushbros is a YouTube channel that makes Mario plush videos, and is the main subject of this Wiki. History Five years ago, They got a Wii for Christmas. They were obsessed over it. They played the two games they had with it (Wii Sports and Mario Kart Wii) all of the time. Since they enjoyed Nintendo games so much, they knew they had to get more. They especially enjoyed the Mario Series, so most of the games they got were from that franchise. One time they when were visiting relatives, they got two Mario plushes, a Luigi plush, and a Yoshi plush. They are their first Mario plushes, and if they had never been given these, their channel probably would've never started. The next Christmas came along, and they got four more Mario Plushes: a different Mario, a different Luigi, a different Yoshi, and a Toad. Then, in February, they got Wario and Waluigi plushes. These two characters are now staples to the channel. They thought that playing with them was really fun. Soon, as their collection grew, they noticed that people on YouTube were making videos with these plushes. Finally, on July 31st, 2011, their dad let them get their own YouTube account. They had made videos on their PC before, but never for YouTube. So they started off with nothing but Windows Movie Maker and a webcam, and soon followed the creation of their 2nd account, "marioluigiplushbros2". Then, for Christmas 2011, they got a Flip Ultra HD, and Power Director 9. Since the camera was wireless and the quality was much better, they had much more to work with. Plus, the editing software was much more advanced, so they could do much better effects. In addition, on June 5, 2013, they got partnered with TGN. This was mindblowing for them, as they never expected to get as big as they did! Now, they hope to keep getting better and better as time goes by. On Christmas 2013, they got a brand-new editing software called PowerDirector 12. Since it's less glitchy and slow than PowerDirector 9, it enables the Plush Bros. to upload more frequently. Plus, they upgraded from Windows XP to Windows 7, thus speeding up the editing process. In the summer of 2016, their Flip Ultra HD camera lens cracked, causing the Plush Bros. to have to buy a new one. Second Channel Marioluigiplushbros2 is MLPB's second account. They use it mainly for bloopers, gameplay, and a few series, such as "Wario Sings" and "Plush Bro Battles". It is not as popular as theur main channel, but some things just don't fit on MLPB. They don't upload as many videos to it either, but it still has some great videos. On September 29th, 2011, Marioluigiplushbros created a second YouTube channel. It was originally going to be called Wariowaluigiplushbros, but YouTube required that the name be shorter, so they went with Marioluigiplushbros2 insteas. Later, they're no longer using their second channel and creating a new episode of Wario Sings... More information here. Members Marioluigiplushbros consists of 3 staple members *Plush Bro #1 *Plush Bro #2 *Plush Bro #3 Guest Bros. There are some members that have to come over to make videos *Plush Bro #4 *SteelXawesome *SupperbMarioBros (No longer part of MLPB) *Plush Bro #5 (played Burger) Gallery MLPB Profile Pic High Quality.png|The MLPB profile picture used from December 2016 to now. MLPB2 Profile Pic.png|The MLPB2 icon used from December 2016 to now. Mlpb icon new.png|The MLPB icon used from 2013 to December 2016. MLPB2 icon.png|The MLPB2 icon used from 2013 to December 2016. MLPB Icon.jpg|The MLPB icon from used from 2012 to 2013. MLPB II Icon.jpg|The MLPB2 icon from 2012 to 2014. MLPB.jpg Marioluigiplushbros.jpg MLPB2 ICON.jpg External links * Official YouTube channel * Marioluigiplushbros in Wikitubia Category:Channels